Various aspects of the present invention relate to suspension systems and, moreover, to suspension assemblies with bump steer control.
An undesirable condition known as “bump steering” exists in independently suspended linkage steering mechanisms, such as those that can be used in a vehicle, such as an agricultural machine. In effect, the setting of a wheel changes undesirably when the wheel moves due to suspension, resulting in misdirection of the wheel.